Storytime
by Mega-Megza3000
Summary: Ash and Misty tell their children about their past. Short and Sweet lol. AAML. Rated T just in case in other words...i dont know why... lol. R&R please!


Disclaimer:- I don't own Pokemon

Claimer:- I DO own Elyon Ketchum and James Ketchum however

Ages:

Ash- 25

Misty- 27

Elyon- 4

James- 9

* * *

**_STORYTIME_**

**_by Mega-Megza3000  
_**

"Mommy mommy mommy!" cried Elyon, running into the room and colliding with Ash, her black bunches swaying behind her.

"What is it El?" asked Ash, picking her up and twirling her around.

"Everyone at school is talking about a guy called the Pokemon Master and his wife the Water Pokemon Master. Who are they? Everyone teases me coz I don't know and they say I should but I don't." sniffled Elyon sadly, beginning to cry.

Ash laughed inside him at his daughter, but stopped when he saw her looking at him in a strange way.

"El, did I ever tell you about how I met your Mom?" asked Ash, sitting down on the sofa and placing Elyon on his lap.

"No."

"Well then here it goes. When I was ten, I was trying to escape some pokemon that attacked Pikachu and me. I jumped into the water to get away from them. Your Mom saw me in the water and saved me. When I was out of the water, I saw that Pikachu was badly hurt," Elyon gasped "and so I took your Mom's bike and rode away to a Pokemon centre"

Elyon smiled as Ash's Pikachu wandered into the room with a bottle of ketchup in his hand.

"Pika, chu chu pi pika?" (Are you telling her the story?")

"Yeah, come listen Pika." Replied Ash, patting the cushion beside him. "Anyway, your Mom tracked me down and said that she wouldn't leave me alone unless I gave her bike back. But Pikachu accidentally burnt it, so I couldn't give it back." Pikachu grinned widely, happy that it was thanks to him that they where here today. "So your Mom followed me around the World, or part of it at least, and even thought we fought, we became best friends. Now, when I was a small boy, I always wanted to be the Pokemon Grand Master, and Misty always-''

"Who's Misty?" asked Elyon.

"Your Mom"

"Ah"

"Misty always wanted to be the Water Pokemon Master. We would always help each other to achieve our goal. Then, a few years later, Me and Misty became closer friends. Right Mist?" Ash called to Misty.

"Yeah, I suppose we did." Smiled Misty, sitting down next to Ash and hugging him.

"Well, one day, Misty and I were standing on a boat to a city and she told me that she...lets say she liked me a lot..."

"Did she love you?" asked Elyon slyly.

Ash opened and closed his mouth stupidly.

"Yeah, I did." Grinned Misty, taking Ash's cap off his head and placing it on her own.

"May I continue?" growled Ash. "Now, after Misty said that...'

"She loved you." Continued Elyon laughing.

"Alright Ellie, you tell the story." Smirked Ash, tickling the four year old.

"But I don't know the story..."

"Well then let me tell it. After Misty said that she loved me, I told her that I felt the same, so we started going out..."

"What does going out mean?"

"Dad, don't you think it's stupid to tell a four year old about that story if she doesn't know half the words you say?" smirked James, walking into the room and throwing his school bag onto the counter and ruffling his spiky red hair in a similar fashion to Ash.

"He told you the story when you were four, remember?" replied Misty, hugging her son quickly.

"Yeah, but there's a difference- I'm smarter." Said James proudly.

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"Are too"

"Are not"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Ash. Elyon and James cowered behind their Mom, who gave Ash a stern glare.

"Ya know kids, when two people argue, that means they love each other a lot." Said Ash, calming down quickly.

Elyon and James looked each other, stuck their tongues out and turned away.

"Where'd you get that lie from Dad?" asked James.

" 'Uncle' Brock. And it's true"

"How do you know?"

"Coz when me and Misty were teenagers we used to argue a lot. And we did love each other a lot"

"Ewwww... ok Dad, too much info."

"It's true!" cried Ash.

"Calm down Ashy." Smiled Misty.

"I am calm Mist."

"Awwwww...look James. They have little nicknames for each other!" giggled Elyon, pointing at their parents, who blushed. "And now they're blushing"

"Ok Ellie, that's enough."

"But Daddy. You haven't told me who the Pokemon Master and the Water Pokemon Master are." Whined Elyon.

"You mean you don't know?" gasped James.

"Ash, why haven't you told her?" asked Misty, interested.

"I'm getting there." Replied Ash. "Elyon, who are your parents?"

"Um...Ashton Ketchum and Misty Waterflower Ketchum."

"Who else are they"

"Um...annoying?"

"ELYON!!!" thundered Ash.

"James told me that." Whimpered Elyon.

Ash turned to face James, who stood, pressing his two index fingers together.

"Hehe..." smiled James nervously.

"CALM IT!" shouted Misty, grabbing Ash by the arm and pulling him back down onto the sofa.

"Elyon, sweetie. Who else are you parents? Apart from annoying." She continued, shooting a glare at James.

Elyon's face lit up as she looked up at her parents.

"Are you the Masters?" she asked quietly.

Ash grinned widely and hugged Misty.

"Well, no one's beaten us yet, so I guess we still are." Laughed Misty.

"YAY! My Mommy and Daddy are Masters!" screamed Elyon happily.

"Can you please get her to shut up Mom?" moaned James, kicking off his shoes and made his way to his bedroom.

"I challenge you to a battle Ashton Ketchum!" cried Elyon.

**_THE END _**

* * *


End file.
